


Kill me again

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Электра погибла. Рука похитила ее тело, и Сорвиголова (ее бывший мужчина) и Росомаха (ага, ее последний мужчина) отправляются на поиски, подозревая, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Но они и представить не могут, насколько все на самом деле странно.





	Kill me again

**Author's Note:**

> AU, странный кроссовер, нецензурная лексика, насилие, смерть персонажа. Возможный ООС.

Тени и отсветы факелов плясали на стенах пещеры, складывались в причудливые фигуры, расплывались неясными пятнами. Не самое лучшее освещение, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим внизу. Угу, внизу нормальный вход в этот гребаный подземный храм они не нашли. Вылезли на какой-то уступ почти под потолком и теперь пытались с него не свалиться.  
— Что ты видишь? — едва слышно прошептал Сорвиголова. Ага. Идеальная компания, когда нужно что-то рассмотреть с большого расстояния.  
— Их там десятка три, может, четыре. Странно. Форма разная… — Вероятно, единственным плюсом этого странного партнерства был тот факт, что Росомаха тоже обладал очень острым слухом и они могли переговариваться почти беззвучно. В остальном… Ну, дальше были сплошные минусы. Очень много очень противных минусов.  
— Разная? — Мэтт, естественно, ничего видеть не мог, поэтому и всю дорогу, и теперь изводил напарника вопросами. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— То и имею! — за время этого путешествия Логан освоил уникальный навык — огрызаться шепотом. Возможностей для практики у него было, к сожалению, очень много. — У них разная форма. Все в черном, но у половины этих ребят есть доспехи. И одежда другая. В Нью-Йорке Рука так не одевается. В Японии тоже. Хрень какая-то…  
Оба принюхались. Воздух в пещере был теплым и затхлым, но иногда доносились какие-то запахи.  
— Чувствуешь? — Росомаха долго не отвечал, поэтому Сорвиголова дернул его за куртку. Отличная, конечно, идея, учитывая, что на своем дурацком насесте они помещались с трудом. — Чувствуешь? Кровь. Очень много крови.  
— Чувствую, — раздраженно вздохнул он. Если бы он чувствовал сейчас только это!   
Проблема была в том, что Логан испытывал практически непреодолимое желание свернуть своему слепому спутнику шею и скинуть его вниз. Если бы все ограничивалось только постоянными вопросами о том, что он видит, это бы еще можно было терпеть; можно было бы смириться и с тем, что Мэтт все время пытался объяснить ему, что так жить нельзя. Но он снова и снова вздыхал и твердил, что не может поверить, что Электра умерла, что он не знает, как с этим жить. И это при том, что несколько лет назад он ее бросил! Как будто Росомахе было легче. Для него она не была сбившейся с пути бывшей, для него она была той, что помогла ему вернуться на путь воина, снова стать человеком. И они, вообще-то, и не думали расставаться. Пока смерть не разлучила их, ага. Так что кому-то явно стоило заткнуться.  
  
— Как она умерла? — Другого времени Мэтт, блядь, найти не мог. Когда еще поговорить о смерти женщины, которую они оба любили, если не лежа в засаде в нескольких метрах от алтаря в древнем ацтекском храме? Логана сейчас гораздо больше интересовал совсем другой вопрос: какого хрена этот храм был подземным? Ацтеки же вроде строили эти, как их… Пирамиды? Ну такие, с кучей ступенек, огромные, жуткие… Или их строили майя?  
— Мы сражались с Рукой, — почти беззвучно прошептал он, закатив глаза: вообще-то, он это рассказывал уже раз двадцать. — Ее пронзили мечом. Мой исцеляющий фактор был перегружен. Я не мог встать. Что еще, блядь, ты ожидаешь услышать?  
— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — так же беззвучно прошептал Сорвиголова. И не получил по морде исключительно потому, что шуметь пока было нельзя.  
— Отъебись уже… — Мердок был прав, он о многом не рассказал. И не собирался рассказывать. Они оба умели чувствовать ложь — и оба научились лгать так, чтобы это было незаметно, так что этот разговор был заведомо бессмысленным. Но Дьявол Адской кухни был чертовски упрям.  
  
Росомаха пытался вспомнить все, что успел прочитать об индейцах, проживавших на территории современной Мексики. Картинка что-то не складывалась. Человеческие жертвоприношения совершались в определенные дни, под открытым небом, жрец вырывал сердце из груди жертвы — ну, как-то так об этом обычно писали, а тут происходило хрен знает что. Он, конечно, читал, что ацтеки верили, будто богам нужна человеческая кровь, иначе они солнце утром на небо не выкатят, или что-то в этом роде, но чтобы столько? Люди, облаченные в традиционные одежды Руки, буквально выкачивали из жертв кровь и сливали ее в огромный каменный бассейн. Рядом был еще один — с зеленоватой водой, и от нее несло какой-то химической дрянью. Около него никого не было. Одетые в необычную черную форму воины держались в стороне и как будто чего-то ждали.  
— Можешь понять, чем это воняет? — резкий химический запах казался смутно знакомым, но что это было… К тому же, крови к этому моменту было пролито уже столько, что казалось, что ей здесь пропахло абсолютно все.  
— Это какая-то смесь, — угу, спасибо, Мэтт, сразу стало намного понятнее. Логан беззвучно выругался и отвернулся.   
Замотанный в черные тряпки по самые глаза воин Руки убил очередную жертву, перерезав ей горло, и подвесил за ноги, чтобы кровь стекала в бассейн. Сорвиголова, конечно, тут же состроил страдальческое выражение лица и тихо-тихо выдохнул. Стоило ему понять, что напарник не издал ни звука и даже не шевельнулся, как выражение страдания сменилось гримасой отвращения и презрения: он был уверен, что Росомаха слишком привык видеть смерть и был совсем не способен на сочувствие. Бессердечное чудовище и все такое, ага.  
  
Оставалось понять, где эти уроды прячут тело Электры. Его пока нигде не было видно. Но запах чувствовался. Совсем слабый, искаженный смертью, но… Логану хотелось выть, когда он вдыхал его. Живущий в нем зверь рвался на свободу и жаждал мести и свежей горячей крови, хотел убить тех, из-за кого погибла его любимая женщина. Всех до последнего. Сорвиголова, понятное дело, молился. И шептал что-то почти неуловимо тихое о спасении ее грешной души. Он не знал, что Электра уже один раз умерла — и что ее вернули с того света. Он думал, что она тогда просто исчезла, сбежала из города, где слишком многое напоминало об их неудачном романе. Ага, если бы! Росомаха знал. И опасался, что Рука захочет воскресить ее еще раз. Может, для этого и была нужна кровь? Он понятия не имел, как проводятся такие ритуалы, но предчувствия у него были самые мрачные.  
Бездействие становилось невыносимым. Если бы они попытались пробраться в скрытую от них сейчас часть подземного храма, то неизбежно потревожили бы воинов Руки и этих, в черных доспехах, кем бы они ни были; пытаться искать другой проход было бессмысленно: они и этот-то еле нашли, хотя оба обладали невероятным чутьем. Останавливать жертвоприношение сейчас тоже было нельзя: пока они будут прорываться с боем, тело Электры успеют унести черт знает куда. И тогда они потеряют след окончательно. Эта погоня и так была настоящим безумием, у них не было почти никаких зацепок — и все же, им чертовски повезло, и они отыскали в злоебучих джунглях это проклятое святилище древних, блядь, богов. Права на ошибку у них просто нет.  
Но увы, совершенно очевидно, что Мёрдок рано или поздно сорвется и сотворит какую-нибудь охуительную глупость. И в лучшем случае это будет самоубийственная дурь, потому что если он после этого выживет… Ну, тогда-то ему уж точно не позавидуешь.  
  
Смерть была ему хорошо знакома. Он не испытывал перед ней ни страха, ни даже трепета. Она была для него обычным делом. И собственная смерть тоже. Он умирал и воскресал сотни раз. Его рубили на куски и травили, вешали, топили, сжигали заживо — он всегда возвращался. Однажды от него осталась лишь горстка праха, которую развеяли по ветру… Но он все равно вернулся из небытия. Сильнее, чем прежде.  
Все эти долгие годы на своем пути из века в век он искал женщину, которая смогла бы понять его, которая могла бы идти вместе с ним, не страшась смерти, смело глядя в открывающееся перед ними будущее. И он нашел ее — но она была мертва. Он опоздал на несколько часов. Всего на несколько часов! И в итоге ее тело успели увезти за океан, спрятать, похоронить в могиле с чужим именем, чтобы никто не нашел ее и не осквернил последний приют одной из опаснейших убийц в мире. Но он нашел ее. Его люди выкрали труп, и он сам обработал его специальным составом, чтобы остановить процесс разложения. Не зря же он столько веков постигал тайны алхимии… Своим бессмертием он был обязан себе одному — он сам нашел способ, составил порошки и микстуры использовавшиеся для ритуала, сам нашел источник, вода которого в сочетании с ними позволяла исцелять и раны, и недуги. Он смог победить старость, но не стремился к молодости, предпочитая силу и расцвет зрелости. И все же он не был уверен, что в этот раз все пройдет как нужно. Лишь однажды он пытался воскресить человека, умершего несколько суток назад; процесс возвращения из мертвых был ужасным, и он не был уверен, что рассудок при этом действительно уцелел. С тех пор прошло много лет, и тот юноша выглядел вполне нормальным, но в нем чувствовались такая тьма, такая боль, что рядом с ним сложно было находиться.  
Но не попытаться вырвать Электру из холодного плена смерти? Немыслимо! Даже если риск слишком велик…  
  
Рука была его самой большой неудачей. Несколько веков назад он создал ее, желая отвлечь внимание от Лиги Теней, которая должна была стать совершенно невидимой, неуловимой. Что ж, второе удалось — и даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал, но Рука приносила ему одни лишь разочарования. Вот и теперь… Чего этим недоумкам уж точно делать не следовало, так это сражаться с Электрой. У них были совсем другие — надо сказать, весьма четкие и однозначные — приказы. Да, она пришла в их убежище вместе с напарником. Да, они убивали. Да, надо было лечь и сдохнуть, но чтобы на ней не было ни царапины! А они не только позволили убить ее, но и упустили убийцу. Возможно, пришло время избавиться от Руки и придумать что-то получше… Например, создать новый отряд убийц с воскресшей Электрой во главе. Да. Это будет хорошо. Эта женщина сможет многое изменить.  
Пора было начинать. Он знал этот храм как свои пять пальцев: он сам выбрал место, сам приказал вырубить в скале за алтарем несколько небольших комнат. Древнее святилище не ограничивалось одной пещерой, как могло показаться, и о запасных выходах он тоже позаботился. В конце концов, здесь все было подчинено его замыслу. Все. Даже этот кровавый культ — он был первым жрецом, он принес эту веру тольтекам; он же вернулся столетия спустя с конкистадорами и вырезал почти всех своих последователей, чтобы навеки похоронить вместе с ними открывшиеся ему тайны. Остался только этот храм, в котором воины Руки готовились провести ритуал, по секундам расписанный их предводителем. Их настоящим предводителем. В руках которого внушавший так многим ужас глава клана был всего лишь пешкой.  
Тело Электры было завернуто в прохладный красный шелк. Запах смерти смешивался с ароматами бальзамирующих снадобий и благовоний. Ее лицо казалось безмятежным. Убившие ее раны были ужасны. Он нес ее бережно, словно неосторожное движение могло причинить ей боль; он улыбался, когда опустил ее на алтарь и сбросил покрывало. Скоро раны закроются. Скоро ее сердце забьется снова. Скоро…  
  
— Кто это? — почти беззвучно спросил Мэтт, услышав, что кто-то идет к алтарю. От этого человека пахло той химической дрянью, растворенной в воде, арабскими благовониями, горьким шоколадом и дорогим мужским парфюмом модной марки. Заебись! Логана это сочетание почти взбесило.  
— А я откуда знаю? — все так же беззвучно огрызнулся он. — Видок у него, конечно, полный пиздец.  
— Что с ним? — Сорвиголова почему-то подумал, что тот человек, должно быть, чем-то обезображен, но такие вещи его напарника как раз не впечатляли.  
— Выглядит как злодей из какого-нибудь тупого фильма, — ответил он, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он эту морду где-то еще или нет. — У него уебищный зеленый плащ со стоячим воротником. И злодейская, блядь, бородка. Как у пирата какого-нибудь. Или этого, как их… Конкистадора. И сабля… Заебись! Наверняка совсем поехавший.  
Сопровождал его не менее странный тип: на нем была маска в виде тигриной головы. Смотрелось это так, будто он выпотрошил чучело и напялил себе полосатую шкуру на голову и плечи. Что за блядский цирк уродов?!  
— На колени перед Ра’с аль Гулом! — крикнул этот придурок с тигриной башкой. И ему повиновались. Все воины опустились на колени, не мешкая ни секунды. Ну и дела…  
— Что это за имя такое? — ага, Мэтту-то казалось, что он знает о Руке все.  
— Это не имя, — мрачно ответил Логан. Может, напарник и считал его тупым, но языков он точно знал больше. — Это означает Голова Демона.  
  
— Встаньте, — приказал названный Ра’с аль Гулом. Воины Руки и убийцы Лиги Теней поднялись на ноги. Он сделал знак, чтобы они молчали, но в храме и так царила тишина. Все пленники были уже мертвы — даже стонать было некому. Сорвиголова и Росомаха в своем укрытии тем более не издавали ни звука. — Сегодня мы вернем к жизни прекрасную и смертоносную Электру Начиос. Она присоединится ко мне, и вместе мы очистим этот больной мир. Своими саями, словно скальпелем, она вырежет опухоль, поразившую нашу планету! Мы будем сражаться бок о бок. Что же касается вас… Воины Руки! Вы подвели меня. Вы позволили ей умереть, и теперь она решит вашу судьбу. На милосердие я бы не рассчитывал… Бронзовый Тигр, ко мне. Начнем же!..  
Он сбросил плащ и нетерпеливо швырнул его в руки своему помощнику, снял сорочку — со шнурками и кружевом, и правда как в каком-нибудь фильме век так про пятнадцатый-шестнадцатый. Стянул сапоги, отдал Бронзовому Тигру пояс с саблей и подхватил тело Электры… И полез в бассейн. С водой. Воины Руки смотрели на него чуть ли не квадратными глазами: они ожидали, что ритуал будет совсем другим.  
— Все это время ваши убогие ритуалы работали лишь потому, что я позволял, — усмехнулся Ра’с аль Гул. — Вся эта кровь пролита зря. Без моих алхимических компонентов она бесполезна!  
Бесшумные и быстрые убийцы Лиги Теней окружили бассейн с водой и обнажили клинки.  
  
— Готов? — тихо-тихо шепнул Логан. Ритуал нужно было остановить сейчас же. Через минуту или две могло быть уже поздно.  
— Как мне лучше пройти? — спросил Мэтт, и его напарник осторожно осмотрелся и начал объяснять ему, где кто стоит. Ага. Недооценивать опасно не только врагов…   
Последним, что запомнил Росомаха, прежде чем потерял сознание, был резкий удар дубинкой в висок. Если бы Магнето не вытащил из него весь адамантий, дубинка от такого удара, пожалуй, сломалась бы. Но сейчас только тихонько хрустнула кость — и все. Дьявол Адской кухни решил, что того, кто все равно оживет, можно и убить. Это же не по-настоящему… И повод у него был более чем весомый.  
Сорвиголова, конечно, понимал, что напарник попытается остановить ритуал. Но он ведь не станет убивать Электру, если ее воскресят? Не станет, он же любит ее. Или нет. Если бы он действительно любил ее, разве не хотел бы, чтобы она вернулась?..  
Это был сложный выбор. Когда-то Мёрдок осудил Электру за то, что она убивала тех, с кем сражалась. Когда-то это было важнее того, что она любила его, что она принимала его таким, как есть, что она хотела быть рядом. Он прогнал ее, и она ушла, чтобы стать одной из лучших в мире убийц. Он был не прав. А теперь… Теперь десятки людей погибли: Рука, похоже, думала, что их кровь понадобится для ритуала, но на самом деле все это были напрасные жертвы. Древние боги, должно быть, смеялись на своих небесах, где светило палящее солнце, красное от пролитой крови. Было бы легче, если бы эти люди умерли, чтобы она могла жить?.. Какова была цена ее жизни? Не на его ли совести теперь все эти смерти? И предательство… Логан доверился ему. Без него Мэтт никогда бы не добрался до Мериды, не нашел путь через смертельно опасные джунгли Юкатана, не смог бы отыскать этот древний храм. Ничего не смог бы. Но отплатил за это предательством. И смертью. Он слышал, что сердце Росомахи остановилось. Когда оно забьется снова? А если не забьется? На несколько секунд эта мысль принесла облегчение: не придется ничего объяснять, не придется убеждать, что Электра должна жить, что цена ужасна, но приемлема, потому что… Потому что что? Потому что он до сих пор ее любит? Потому что она сбилась с пути и получит шанс на искупление? А нужно оно ей, это искупление? И если она действительно любит Росомаху — что тогда?..  
  
Скоро рядом с ним будет женщина, которая поможет ему воплотить все, что он задумал. Грандиозные замыслы, которые он веками дорабатывал и доводил до совершенства, проекты, которые изменят будущее всей планеты — скоро все это станет реальностью. Всего несколько минут…  
Вода в яме Лазаря была прохладной. Как и всегда. Не так уж часто Ра’с аль Гулу случалось использовать этот источник жизни для помощи другим; этот раз был тем более особенным: никогда прежде он не возвращал из мертвых женщину, с которой собирался связать свою судьбу. Он не сомневался, что та однажды полюбит его. Не так уж важно, через месяц, через год или через полвека. Дорогие ей люди рано или поздно покинут этот мир, и у нее не останется никого ближе, чем он. Она будет любить его. Сейчас или годы спустя, но будет.  
Зеленоватая вода покрыла ее тело полностью. Счет пошел на секунды.  
В наступившей мертвой тишине первый удар ожившего сердца Росомахи показался Мэтту оглушительно громким. И почти в это же мгновение он услышал, что сердце Электры тоже забилось. Медленно. Пока еще медленно, но кровь снова текла по венам, и… Сорвиголова просто не успел осознать, как он вдруг оторвался от холодного каменного пола пещеры, пролетел по воздуху несколько метров и врезался в стену. Боль была ошеломляющей. Тишина взорвалась множеством звуков: хруст его сломанных ребер, топот, крики, звон клинков, плеск воды… Чудовищная какофония. Он попытался ощупать свои ребра, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо — и почти сразу же потерял сознание.  
Логан расшвыривал воинов Руки и убийц Лиги Теней, рычал, кромсая их когтями, кричал, пытаясь пробиться к яме Лазаря. Он бился как безумец, как бешеный зверь, но их было слишком много. Он еще не знал, что опоздал — и продолжал сражаться, не считая раны, не думая о себе.  
— Это он! — закричал кто-то. — Это он убил ее!  
— Убейте его! — крикнул Ра’с аль Гул. Бронзовый Тигр, поймав его взгляд, положил его вещи на бортик бассейна и бросился в бой. Одетые в черное воины расступились, пропуская его к Росомахе. Бронзовый Тигр шел к нему, гордо подняв голову, но впереди была только смерть. Страшная, медленная смерть от множества ран: почти превратившийся в зверя Логан играл с добычей и не хотел убивать сразу. Тигр рухнул, истекая кровью, пытаясь удержать выпадающие внутренности. Для него все было кончено.  
  
Это случилось не так, как представлял себе Ра’с аль Гул. Не так, как надеялся Сорвиголова. Даже не так, как боялся Росомаха. Электра вернулась к жизни — и кричала, барахтаясь в воде, кричала страшно и дико. Воды ямы Лазаря способны были исцелить любые раны и победить саму смерть, но ценой была потеря рассудка. На несколько минут или… Те, чей дух был слаб, сходили с ума сразу и навсегда; сильные могли обезуметь на несколько минут, часов, дней, и предсказать, как это будет и как долго это продлится, было невозможно.  
— Ты будешь жить, — прошептал Ра’с аль Гул, поддерживая ее голову, чтобы она не захлебнулась. — Ты будешь жить снова. Я вернул тебе жизнь, которую у тебя отняли. Я дам тебе больше, чем жизнь. Я дам тебе вечность. Я дам тебе весь мир…  
Но она не слышала его, вырывалась отчаянно и яростно, и он в конце концов отпустил ее, убедившись, что она достает ногами до дна и сможет стоять. Электра почти сразу же выскочила из воды — обнаженная и безумная, прекрасная в своей неистовой ярости. Схватила его саблю и рывком вытащила из ножен.  
Казалось, это какой-то странный танец во имя древних индейских богов, жаждущих крови. Сабля опускалась и поднималась, очерчивала круги и петли, и брызги крови летели во все стороны. К ногам Электры падали отрубленные руки и головы, она вся была залита чужой кровью — и не останавливалась ни на секунду, убивала снова и снова. Никто из Лиги Теней не смел даже отражать ее удары, не то что атаковать в ответ: они помнили слова своего предводителя. И надеялись, что он вернет к жизни, если сейчас они умрут от ее руки.  
Наконец Электра добралась до Логана. Она уже не кричала, и в карих глазах не плясали безумные искры. Она смотрела холодно и жестоко. На ней не было ни царапины — а на ее противнике живого места почти не осталось, он весь был изрублен и изрезан. Но держался на ногах еще твердо.  
— Почему ты убил меня? — спросила она. Сабля уже неслась к его плечу. Электра и не думала прекращать этот страшный, кровавый танец.  
— Потому что Рука что-то сделала с тобой, — прохрипел Росомаха, сплюнув кровь. — Ты была не в себе. Я не мог тебя остановить.  
— Я… Это… Это еще во мне… — простонала она, замешкавшись на секунду. Он поймал ее саблю своими когтями, но не смог вырвать из руки: она сжимала рукоять с нечеловеческой силой. — Спаси меня!..  
В глазах ее снова разгоралось безумное пламя. Электра зарычала, рывком высвободила саблю и снова бросилась в атаку.  
— Если не можешь спасти — убей! — крикнула она, пока могла еще бороться с тем, что сжигало ее изнутри. — Убей меня!  
— Нет! Нет! Не убивай ее! Ее можно спасти! — Логан дернулся, услышав крик очнувшегося Мэтта. В то же мгновение клинок серебряной вспышкой сверкнул у его живота — и он почувствовал, как холодный металл впивается в его внутренности и перерезает сосуды. Это было уже слишком даже для его исцеляющего фактора. Темнота поглотила его, и он больше ничего не чувствовал.  
  
— Ты хочешь жить, Мэттью Майкл Мердок? — голос Ра’с аль Гула звучал вкрадчиво и мягко, как будто он говорил с больным ребенком или слегка выжившим из ума стариком. Сорвиголова попытался сконцентрироваться, но от потери крови голова ужасно кружилась, и боль была слишком острой, чтобы он мог соображать нормально. От наклонившегося к нему человека пахло Электрой. Но совсем не пахло смертью.  
— Кто вы? — прохрипел Мэтт. Во рту чувствовался привкус крови.  
— У тебя сломан позвоночник и половина ребер. Я могу прекратить твои страдания. Или исцелить тебя, — теперь он слышал, что Ра’с аль Гул улыбается. — Ты хочешь жить?  
— И продать тебе свою душу за это? Дьявольское отродье!.. — он не мог видеть лицо собеседника, но готов был поспорить на что угодно, что тот ухмыляется.  
— Разве ты не Дьявол Адской кухни? Разве Дьяволу зазорно принять помощь от другого демона? Тебе повезло, Мердок, — он усмехнулся, — сегодня я милосерден. Я могу исцелить твои раны. Я могу вернуть тебе то, что ты потерял много лет назад… Ты будешь видеть. Все, чего я прошу взамен: не мешай мне. Найди себе другое место, чтобы спасать невинных и карать заблудших. Уйди из Нью-Йорка. И ты будешь жить. Ты будешь видеть.  
— Я смогу видеть… Я… Увижу ее? — Боль становилась невыносимой. Было уже не так важно, умрет он или будет жить — лишь бы только это прекратилось, только бы боль ушла.  
— Ты увидишь ее. Но она никогда не будет твоей. Она сделала свой выбор, — тихо произнес Ра’с аль Гул. — Ты увидишь ее и уйдешь. Или умрешь. Решай, пока мое терпение не иссякло…  
— Я… Я уйду. Уеду в Сан-Франциско. Я… Сделайте это. Я хочу хоть раз ее увидеть… — Он всхлипнул, и изо рта тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. — Хотя бы раз…  
  
Электра была прекрасна. Высокая, стройная, смуглая, потрясающе сексуальная в открытом красном платье. Мэтт смотрел на нее — и не мог отвести взгляд. Она опиралась на руку очень высокого мужчины и улыбалась ему. Он тоже был красив: благородные, строгие черты лица, волосы цвета черненого серебра, красивые, аристократичные руки. В его зелено-серых глазах отражалась вечность, но это не казалось жутким, это даже не казалось мрачным. Может, из-за того, что он был влюблен и улыбался так, как улыбаются только очень счастливые люди.  
— Я должен кое-что отдать тебе, — произнес он, жестом подозвав к себе Мердока. — Вот. Здесь деньги на гостиницу и билет до Сан-Франциско. И еще немного — на первое время, чтобы устроиться как следует. Ты сможешь открыть новую адвокатскую контору. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы тебе не мешали. И кое-что еще…  
Электра улыбнулась и вытряхнула из мешка прямо под ноги Мэтту отрубленную голову и руки. С когтями. По три длинных когтя на каждой.  
— У него были друзья. Найди кого-нибудь из них: он заслужил хорошие похороны. Пусть те, кому он был дорог, знают, где его могила. Тело я уничтожил. Он был лучшим в своем деле, но я не могу позволить ему вернуться к жизни, — Сорвиголова слышал в голосе Ра’c аль Гула искреннее сожаление и уважение. И никак не мог поверить, что Росомаха в самом деле мертв. Мертв окончательно и бесповоротно.  
— Я… Господи, прости мне… — Он перекрестился. Присел на корточки, чтобы взглянуть в мертвые глаза Логана. Но они ничего не выражали. Ни осуждения, ни злобы — вообще ничего.  
— Я слышал, что предателям в аду уготованы самые страшные муки, — Ра’с аль Гул усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу. — Но ад может подождать. У тебя впереди целая жизнь… Постарайся больше не переходить дорогу Лиге Теней, иначе она будет короткой. Иди. Будущее ждет.


End file.
